Wrath of the Magma Release
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Naruto comes across a new affinity. This becoming known as the Magma Release. With a new power to change the world, watch as Naruto begins his journey down the path of a shinobi. Possible harem in the works, with a strong slightly OP Naruto. Hope you enjoy something new!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome my peeps to another random fanfiction that I've come up with on my pass time of working on others. Just to say, this one should possibly be interesting to the most. Any who, Naruto will once again, not be stupid. He will also be placed in a difficult situation, which most would probably never try.**

 **This is going to be a challenge, but who cares for that crap. Let's do this!**

 **So here we have Naruto unlocking a new release known as the magma release, which will be balanced and reproduced just like One Piece. This will probably already make him OP, but who cares about the details, we gonna get this ish man!**

Naruto sat in the middle of training field 31 with the up most shocked expression. In fact, one could possibly say that the king of pranks felt as if he had just been pranked himself.

Only this prank seemed to be in a good way.

He had been upset for the day at the events that had transpired for him. From being caught in launching a prank that didn't even happen yet by a random Jōnin, to being bullied from the towns' people, to not receiving a proper education from his teachers at the academy.

It was clear to Naruto that he was hated by everyone. It didn't take a jutsu scientist to figure it out that a negative aura would be directed towards him from everyone. So upon entering the academy, and filling that said aura from his teachers, Naruto quickly chose to not trust anything they taught.

This also led to Naruto 'entering', more like breaking in, to gather the proper books for studying. It was probably a bad idea. For one, Naruto had no idea what he was looking at to start, but it slowly started to make sense as time went on. It took him months to grasp the basics for the standard education procedures. It took him another few months to expand that education past what the standard genin would understand. It only took one month to understand chakra, and a few months to grasp advance chakra exercises.

To think that a simple library would hold all this information, and not one academy student would think to go check it out. Maybe it was for the reason that the library was only allowed to those considered to be shinobi, but if you could break in and grab whatever you wanted, then you mine as well have been a ninja in Naruto's mind.

So it shouldn't have been a big surprise when the young boy wanted to know more. His mind quickly wondering what possibilities chakra could produce led to him 'entering' the jutsu sections of the library.

However, one couldn't just grab any scroll and begin studying the jutsu, and expect it to work. Which led to Naruto going to a weapon shop in a **henge** that he had basically mastered to buy chakra paper with his daily allowance from the Hokage.

A few days of not eating was worth it in his opinion. The reason for that was for the reaction of the chakra paper upon him applying chakra to it. The paper instantly cut into four slices. One slice instantly wrinkling, one piece becoming damp, another turning into dust. The last piece caught his attention more as it began to turn black with lines of fire forming before the paper just burning out completely.

This led to a huge fascination for Naruto, who would quickly break back into the library to gather more information on his chakra natures. He was quick to find out that Naruto was able to use all the affinities in chakra transformation, but couldn't find anything on why the fire affinity turned black.

That little stumble didn't stop him from training even more however. In fact, that little knowledge was what led Naruto to quickly study a jutsu to help decrease the time that it would take to master a jutsu or technique.

It took him weeks to find a proper method, but he found it in the end. This secret would be discovered as the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , a cloning technique that made solid clones, that while having their own personalities, would pass down any knowledge they learned once destroyed.

With the knowledge of knowing his own chakra reserves, Naruto was quick to make large groups of clones to begin practicing. This would consist of five groups, each group working on one jutsu for each of the affinities.

With the idea of growing in knowledge towards jutsus, that left the idea of picking up on a taijutsu style that best suited him. For the year that Naruto entered, the school had yet to speak on the academy style and katas, but the library did.

Naruto had quickly read up on the book stressing on the katas, even going on to practice the book till he considered it to be mastered. Having clones spar against each other while others watched for mistakes helped see to its mastery.

After making sure the basics were done, Naruto was quick to look for something else. While it was true that having a fighting style was great, that didn't really do well against clan styles. Naruto was quick to put together that there would be flaws to the style, and it was only designed to go against those who knew it. A standard beyond standards, which wasn't good enough for Naruto.

So with another trip to the library, Naruto began his search for fighting styles. There were several that peeked his interest, but Naruto couldn't see himself actually using them. If anything, Naruto liked the idea of being a power house. Being able to destroy anything and anyone without trouble seemed pretty swell to him.

However, a power house only character was quick to get himself killed by someone who took the time to think. That meant, that fighting styles that was meant for charging in were quickly out the question. Take example the style that involved destroying your fingertips, just to be able to stab something with your fingers, but only up to the tips. A completely useless, and more self-destructive style in his opinion.

However, that didn't stop Naruto from picking up two different books for taijutsu. After all, what's a good offense, without the proper and equal defense? Going over the two books, Naruto was quick to select the **Ryusoken** for offense and a fighting style called **Wing Chun** for defense. This would allow Naruto to have a fighting force to easily crush his opponents, while being able to deliver swift counters in needed. These two fighting styles also required months of study by the blonde, before feeling confident to use them in the shinobi world.

After all those months, while still attending the academy, Naruto was studying advance jutsu and taijutsu while still remaining at the age of only seven. It had taken him two full years from the time he entered to get his body to his liking, but it was worth it in the end. A well prepared ninja, was a dangerous one. Wasn't his fault that his village had forced him to grow up at a young age, maturing his mind to that of a full grown adult.

Which was what brought him to his current amazement in one of his daily spars against one of his clones. It was simple really, the Ryusoken had stated that while having a crushing force with one's hand in the form of a dragon claw, chakra would make the force even more devastating. So upon fighting his clone, Naruto had managed to back him up to one of the posts located in the training field.

With quick reflexes, Naruto was quick to launch out his claw in a straight shot towards the clones chest applying his chakra. What he wasn't expecting however, was for his arm to turn black with fire erupting from his veins and piercing straight through the clone and post.

Naruto stared in awe at seeing his arm through the post, before realizing the post quickly catching fire as if it was melting from the inside. Instantly the knowledge of his destroyed clone had come to him in a rush bringing even more shock. Naruto had just discovered a new chakra release, far different than any other. He had discovered a **Magma Release**.

Quickly removing his arm, and putting out the now burning log with water jutsus, Naruto rushed off towards the only person that he felt safe to know this knowledge; the Hokage of Konoha.

Quickly using the **shunshin** technique leaving behind a gust of wind, Naruto quickly appeared at the front door of the Hokage Tower. Walking inside, he gave a smile to the secretary of the tower, who smiled back.

'Evening Mia-chan, how has everything been going for you?' Naruto asked, as he stood at the desk with a cheerful expression. Mia-chan was one of the few people that didn't give Naruto any trouble, and didn't mind his presence at all.

'Everything is going fine Naruto-kun. Just enjoying this nice evening. Are you here to see the Hokage?' Asked Mia, looking down at the small child with a smile.

Naruto quickly nodded his head. 'Yeah I just discovered something that the old man just has to see!' Naruto stated with quick excitement that Mia picked up on. It was good to see the boy smile every once in a while.

'Very well then, I'm pretty sure he isn't busy at the moment, why don't you go ahead and shoot up the stairs to see him.' Stated Mia after glancing at the Hokage's schedule.

'Thank you very much Mia-chan.' Said Naruto with a quick bow, before rushing up the stairs and barging into the Hokage's office without a care. He may have studied and become strong, but he was still a child at heart.

'Hey Hokage-jiji, guess what I just discovered?' Asked Naruto still feeling excited at his new discovery.

Hiruzen the Professor, known as the Third Hokage, quickly looked up from a piece of paper work he was working on to see the smiling bundle of joy standing in front of his desk. It brought the man a great sense of joy upon receiving the frequent visits from Naruto. 'Why Naruto my boy, I didn't know you'd be visiting me today. What brings you here?'

'I told you that I just discovered something Hokage-jiji, and you'll never believe what it is.' Stated Naruto with a quick cross of his arms knowing that whatever secret he held would definitely shock the Kage.

The Anbu in the room had to stifle a laugh at seeing the boy give a childish pose. It wasn't just the Hokage who enjoyed seeing the boy burst through the door rather in trouble or not. He seemed to be the only thing that would bring a sense of joy and excitement wherever he went.

The Hokage picked up on the stifle of laughter, quickly pressing on the topic before Naruto would call them out. It wasn't like they didn't know of his 'secret' training and break in's at the library. They just didn't feel the need to stop him, since he was trying to become a shinobi, and if he was able to get in and out with information to his benefit, then who were they to stop him. Nine out of ten said that Naruto could already tell that Anbu were present in the room.

'What did you discover today if you don't mind me asking Naruto my boy?' Asked Hiruzen who was now beginning to become curious to the boys antics.

Naruto quickly grinned, before showing his arm to everyone in the room. 'I think I may have invented or discovered a new affinity to add to the books old man jiji.'

This seemed to puzzle Hiruzen, from the raised eyebrow that was sporting his face under his hat. Even the Anbu present were beginning to feel curious to what Naruto was saying. Discovering a new affinity would be a big thing, if it wasn't something they hadn't seen before that is.

Taking out his pipe and lighting it. Hiruzen took a few pulls before leaning in his chair. 'Well then Naruto, I must admit I am curious now. Why don't you show us what this new affinity is?' It was clear that he was amused from the young boy's claim. Most times when a new affinity was discovered, that was normally led by the fact of a kekkai genkai being discovered. If Naruto claimed to have a new release, then the situation at hand would become serious.

Naruto's grin never left his face, as he began to channel chakra to his left arm. Slowly the arm began to glow a dark red with his forearm beginning to smoke and bubble up as if it were alive. Hiruzen began to choke on his pipe, before spitting it out across the room. The Anbu present in the room also stayed hidden, an expression of shock forming under their masks.

'You see old man? I think I just discovered a magma release, and it's supper cool!' Stated Naruto, after quickly cutting off the chakra he was supplying to his arm. The smoke beginning to build up in the room, making an Anbu open a window to air out the room.

'Naruto when did this happen!?' Questioned the Hokage, who was quickly signaling for his Anbu to seal the room and make sure no one entered. Naruto had just discovered something of grave importance, and word could not get out.

Naruto only smiled at the Hokage's shock as a victory for pulling one over on the old man, before rubbing the back of his head like his mother use to do to Hiruzen's knowledge. 'Well I was out in the training fields practicing, and I just happened to discover it is all.'

Now the cats were coming out the bag. Naruto was going to have to tell his jiji about all his secret training, and hope for the best. He had failed to think of everything that would happen if anyone knew, and would have to deal with it now.

Hiruzen nodded quickly taking a serious demeanor. 'Naruto-kun I hope I don't have to tell you how important it is to make sure that no one finds out about your new ability right?' Seeing Naruto begin to nod his head, Hiruzen continued. 'As of now, your magma release it be kept secret till you have become a genin for Konoha. I understand that your exams to pass early are coming up. With your secret training, I'm sure you will pass. Are you planning on passing early?'

Naruto thought about the question real hard. While passing early would allow him to freely use his new release, he would be given more responsibility. However, being a genin would allow him to practice with his new release in crazy ways. It also didn't help the fact that he didn't have a lot of friends, and he would be following the footsteps of his favorite ninja; Itachi Uchiha.

'I think that I'll just go ahead and pass Hokage-jiji. It's not like the academy has anything that I haven't already learned. Plus I'll be able to practice this magma release, and hopefully put it to good use for the village.' Naruto stated with a smile. He was quickly following the footsteps of his role model, and was coming close to his goal of becoming Hokage. Then the village would have no choice to respect him.

Hiruzen nodded his head. 'Very well then Naruto-kun, after you finish this year at the academy and pass your exams, I will be issuing you a sensei that will help you further improve your skills. I feel that you will become a remarkable ninja in the future.'

Naruto quickly nodded before bowing in front of the Hokage. 'Thank you very much Hokage-jiji. I hope to make you proud.'

Hiruzen gave his own nod, before dropping his serious expression and signaling his guard to unseal the room. 'That is very much okay Naruto-kun. I believe it's time for you to get ready for class. I hope the rest of this year goes well for you.'

Naruto quickly bowed again before rushing out the room leaving Hiruzen to his own thoughts. Quickly retrieving his pipe, he took two pulls letting the smoke fly in the room. 'Dog, Cat, I want you to go out and find a Jōnin willing to take up a single student. If not, report back to me, and I shall assign Naruto to one I think may be fitting. We have a strong shinobi rising on our hands. Wouldn't want anything to go wrong.'

Out of the shadows two Anbu quickly came down to kneel before the Hokage. One with silver hair, while the other sported long purple hair. 'We will get right on it Hokage-sama.' The pair spoke in unison, before disappearing via shunshin.

Hiruzen leaned back into his chair slowly relaxing, before getting started on the tower of paper work. _'Now if only we could find a release to get rid of all this paper work, then we'd really be working with something.'_

Hiruzen only signed as he continued to work. He had important meetings coming up, and Naruto's development had brought new ideas to the Kage's mind.

 **Okay we're going to stop here for now. I'm working on later chapters, and to be honest I'm still not sure about the pairings here. I feel like I'll start somewhere, but things will just begin to expand from there.**

 **Now as to why Itachi is Naruto's role model. That's because Itachi was able to finish the academy in a year at the age of seven. Here Naruto will take two years from when he entered, but still finish at the same age.**

 **I'm also making Naruto slightly OP for his age, but he'll still have trouble against those bigger then him. Actually, he'll still be 'weak' to most Jōnin, but strong enough to handle maybe two chunin at a time.**

 **Finding a Sensei is going to be a challenge, but Naruto will be able to do it. Also understand that some pairings won't happen to later in the future. I'm working with small stuff, but I think this fanfiction can go places.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the read, let me know what you think about this chapter with those reviews and favorites. This could keep going on I think.**


	2. Important but Not Note

**Well look what we have here? Another wise guy Author note that's not a chapter. What's up everyone, it's your dude DraacoClaye aka TopHatGent or Razorbit depending on when you started to follow me. Now I'm typing this author note on a serious, yet not serious little tip.**

 **If you've been following me for a while, you'd probably know about me wanting to do youtube, then school, and finally making my own video game. If not, well now you know those were my goals, while I gave you the readers chapters and stories that never got finished. I feel like I should explain what's going on, but not in to much detail that this gets more boring than it already is.**

 **Now to start, my life has been on a lot of ups and downs. Every story that I've started has been when life was going good. That long as hiatus that comes around is only when life starts to take a downfall pretty fucking fast, that I have to concentrate everything on making sure I don't crash. Each time I start a new job, the pay and hours are great, which covers my bills so that I can type.**

 **For the past few years that I've been a member I have had: my first job not giving me a raise, but raise the work load to management level; second job not giving me hours; third job consisted of me working in several offices in va, and each office got into a fight on my work schedule, which resulted in none of them working me; fourth job fired me because a new ct just had to be fired (I guess I drew the short stick), fifth job didn't give the promised hours and had a system to where you were going to be fired, so I quit (literally after I quit, people were rapidly getting fired and hired); sixth job fired me for living too far away after I pulled a 12 hour day for them, and now I work two jobs to make ends meet.**

 **Now with that work history, I've kind of been busy. One, the youtube plan failed. I never had the money to properly buy the right equipment, and had no family support. I finished school, but people really don't care that I have a degree or won't hire me because I can come in asking for more money.**

 **Finally with making my own game...I actually was finally able to order a pc to start working on it. Granted, I don't know the first thing about game development, but will have to self teach myself; I'm not that worried. This game idea as been just that; a simple idea I had back in 2013, and I'm finally making moves to get it started in 2018.**

 **So what does this mean for Fanfiction. Well for one, I'm not really sure about typing anymore. I mean, I have ideas that I'll be posting like one-shots for to see, if maybe, someone wants to adopt it. Hell I might just go ahead and continue to type, if the time is available or I'm trying to cool down. Right now though, I've just been doing a lot of reading. I'm a fan of a lot of authors, some of which I haven't even favorited yet (I'm lazy). Then there's the fact that we have crossovers, which are good as shit! One factor that hits this is the level of yaoi stories no matter what category I go in. I don't hate yaoi stories, but I'm not a fan either, so waiting for my favorite stories to update takes bomb ass time as well, because those authors go through stuff too. Then the fanfiction update doesn't always tell me my stuff has updated, so while I'm skipping yaoi stuff, I'll see that one of my favs has updated, then start wondering why fanfiction hasn't informed me.**

 **So with that being said I'm going to let you know what my new stories/adoptions are going to be. One will be a Naruto/Marvel, a Naruto/DC, One Piece, Harry Potter/KHR, Naruto, and finally a Naruto/Spider-Man, which might get thrown under a Naruto/Marvel. I'll post a summary for each in my profile page, so you can read those if I decide not to type them. Hell they might just be challenges.**

 **Anyway, I've ranted enough. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a pm. If you're wondering what the game idea is or would like to give advice or help, well you can pm me about that too. I'm currently working under a fictional name of TemeNindu, but after speaking with a friend about possibly doing a music side thing, I've decided to change my fake name to 'Question', (it's for a specific reason). This is your boy saying peace out my fellow readers and writers.**


End file.
